Shuffle Challenge!
by noliolio
Summary: First 20 songs on my shuffle. Easier said than done...


Shuffle Challenge!

Drabbles of the first 20 songs:

**1. Uptown Girl- Billy Joel**

She's so perfect, innocent and beautiful.

Her mother would never approve of me.

Her family would never approve of me.

But I think I'd be good for her, and deep down I think she knows this too. So maybe I can't take her to Hogsmeade. Or invite her to dinner.

She's looking for a bad boy; she's looking for a change.

And I think I'm just the change she needs.

**2. Satan Is My Motor- CAKE**

My intentions are good, earnest and true.

But underneath, deep inside, is internal combustion.

I run on adrenaline, everything I do is impulse.

No one seems to understand this. I could stop, I should stop, but I wont.

All of my impulses, all of my thoughts they lead me to one thing: Rose Weasley.

And I will get what I want.

**3. Spiders- System of a Down**

Everything about her is beautiful.

I lie in bed every night, thinking of nothing but her.

But the best part is her hair. The way the moonlight reflects it. I imagine running my fingers through it, pulling her close.

Like spiders, thoughts of her creep into my mind.

Spin the tangled web of thoughts, consisting of just her, just Rose.

My life is going on, changing, but Rose Weasley stays there.

**4. Summer- Modest Mouse**

I'm not surprised to see her at the party.

She's gone to them all summer.

Our bodies move in perfect rhythm, even from across the room.

I watch her dance, and I know she's letting everything go.

All of a sudden, I can't control myself.

I'm moving towards her, closer, closer.

And I hear myself say, "Rose Weasley, would you dance with me?"

She smiles at me, with a look of surprise, but she nods her head.

This is what I've been waiting for all summer.

**5. Mexico- CAKE**

She always beats me, outshines me in every way.

I can't rise above her.

She's too high, too great.

She's in the sky, everyone else below her.

And I know that I couldn't get up there, no matter how much I try.

I tell you I want you, I need you.

You tell me the same, yet I can hear the uncertainty in your voice.

And I know I need leave, escape.

My life here means nothing without you.

I was bound to let you go.

**6. Against All Odds- Postal Service**

_Dear Rose,_

_Of all the things I've been taught, the most important was to keep emotions to myself._

_It's just the way it was._

_But with you, Rose, with you it's so different._

_You're the only one who really knew me._

_There's so much I need to say to you._

_I've always followed that rule, but take a look at me now._

_I've got nothing. I'm just empty._

_I had to watch you walk away, I couldn't come after you, and I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so sorry._

_And now its all I've got to think of you, the memory of your perfect face, and wait for you, wait for you to come back to me, its all I can do…_

_Love, Scorpius_

**7. Rockaway Beach- The Ramones**

Come with me, Rosie.

I know where we can go.

A place where they'll never find us!

It's not hard, not far to reach.

The sun is out, everyone's there, let's go Rosie, let's just leave it all behind us!

**8. Grow Old With Me- Postal Service**

I know we're young Rosie.

But it's time, it's time to become one, Rosie.

There's only one thing I want, Rosie.

Grow old with me.

I want to watch the sunset with you.

I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, see you in the morning.

I want to be together, free and unashamed.

It's all I want, Rosie.

Grow old with me.

**9. Guilty Pleasure- Cobra Starship**

I know what you think of me, Rose.

And I have to say, I just don't care anymore.

You've built yourself, you're so tough.

Then prove it Rosie.

Dance with me.

What's that? Scared, are you?

No, of course not. Then come on Rose. Just dance.

That's better, loosen up Rose.

Right now Rose, it's just you and me.

Don't think of anyone else.

And Rose, I have a secret.

You're my guilty pleasure.

**10. Hem of Your Garment- CAKE**

I'm a Slytherin Rosie.

And you're a Gryffindor. You're their little princess.

I have no heart, Rosie. I have no soul.

The heart and the soul of a killer, Rosie.

And I'm not fit to touch you, not fit to clean your shoe.

I'm bad Rosie, and you're so good and nothing can change us.

I'm just waiting, biding my time.

Just waiting.

**11. Shake It- Metro Station**

Come on Rosie, you're not all that innocent.

Come on Rosie, can't you trust me?

Come on Rosie, it's okay.

Come on Rosie, I love you.

I knew you loved me too.

It's all touching, moving, feeling from here.

From the first moment I saw you Rosie, I knew this was it.

We were meant for this.

Come on Rosie.

**12. Sheena Is A Punk Rocker- The Ramones**

I've gotten to you Rosie.

You couldn't resist.

Rosie is a Slytherin now, isn't she?

I've changed you Rosie.

Together we can be so great, can you see it?

Rosie is a Slytherin now; she's one of us.

Don't you love it, Rosie? Isn't it great?

No rules.

Welcome, Rose.

**13. You Turn The Screws- CAKE**

You've got it Rosie.

You play them all.

I can see it.

You betray them, cross the bridge that no one else dares.

You do this to yourself Rosie.

And you think that I'm the same?

You think that I'm tortured, so cruel, just like you.

I think you just don't want to be alone, Rosie.

You want someone to suffer with you.

You control them all Rosie.

No one else can see your sadness, the betrayal in your eyes.

You say you can't help it.

But Rosie, you do this to yourself.

Just stop. Just stop. Just stop.

**14. Only The Good Die Young– Billy Joel**

"Really Rosie, you Gryffindors are so innocent"

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not, Rose. But you have to live a little."

"I do live."

"I know I'm not the best influence, Rose. I know my friends aren't great. But come on, I can see right through you. You want this, you want me. Haven't they ever told you? This is what the real world is like. "

"I'm a good girl Scorpius, can't you see that?"

"Well I'd rather have a little fun than be good and miserable. I can give you more than a reputation. Come on Rose. Only the good die young."

**15. Where Would I Be?- CAKE**

I've waited too long for you Rose.

You told me you love me, you told me that if I could just wait a little more.

Always, just a little bit more.

But life's going on Rose.

I don't think I could go on without you, without your love, your touch.

But Rose, I can't wait for you anymore.

You've drifted away.

You're leaving me behind.

I'd be nowhere without your love.

But Rose I can't wait anymore.

I need to go, I need to move, I need to live.

I've got to let go, let this dying hope go.

Goodbye Rose.

I love you.

**16. Recycled Air- The Postal Service**

I can't stay here.

There's nothing left.

We were nothing, were we?

Nothing more than teenage lovers, expressing ourselves in the only way we knew.

I hesitate. You hesitate. And we freeze.

I can't seem to breathe.

The air seems so stale, not fresh.

I release everything.

I let go of my fears.

I move closer.

I can breathe, I can breathe in this air, no matter how stale.

And we're something again, just like that.

But when it ends, I have to get away again.

To a place where they can't find me.

To a place where I can let go.

**17. Your Heart Is An Empty Room- Death Cab for Cutie**

You can't even love can you?

They say I'm the cold one, that I can't let anyone in.

They say that you're the one who loves all.

But what do they know?

Once you get past the chase, it's no fun.

You're rushing along, and you always want to be someplace other than where you are.

Stop moving so quickly and look around.

Have you noticed the leaves on the trees?

How about the flowers?

There are so many possibilities.

You don't have to be alone.

Can't you see that you can be with me?

It's out there Rose, the freedom you're looking for.

Come with me, I can help you find it.

**18. Missed the Boat- Modest Mouse**

I've thought about our past.

I've thought about our future.

But the present, Rose, I just can't seem to see it.

We had it, we'd hit perfection.

What happened?

We pushed too hard maybe.

It just fell apart. What could we have done? What was there to do?

I suppose that's just it.

Once you miss it, there's no going back.

We had our shot.

We knew it we couldn't make it.

We finally figured it out.

We just missed it out.

We had down it so well.

We just missed the boat.

**19. Brass Monkey- Beastie Boys**

What do you want?

I'm allowed my fun Rose.

I can do whatever I want.

I'm drunk?!

I'm not drunk!

I'm tiiiipsy. Ha.

What's that?

Rose! Stop bothering me.

Why can't you be like Madison Zabini, hmm?

She knows how to have a good time.

My friend? You're not my friend Rose.

I banish you from my fortress! Away with you!

I… Ew… Rose, help…

**20. Girls- Beastie Boys**

What do you think girls are for Rose?

Oh don't get all equal rights on me.

I respect them, of course I do.

I do listen to you!

I always listen to girls!

Well, I don't always listen…

See? Told you I could make you smile.

They do the dishes, they clean my room, they do the laundry.

I just want girls, Rose!

A/N-Well that was a little bit difficult… R-E-V-I-E-W! Please! If you think any of them would make a good story… Tell me?!


End file.
